Smash ball of insanity
by killerboss2
Summary: Ness's mind shall be wrapped in evil insane thoughts...
1. Chapter 1 planning my revenge

Hi everyone I have just updated some corrections (spellings etc)

* * *

The smash ball is a mighty item. Each character has a unique secret technique known as a Final Smash that can only be used when that character acquires a Smash Ball. Use it well, and you'll be one huge step closer to victory. It can turn the battle's tide, help you put the finishing touches on a complete thrashing, or even provide a chaotic finish that's sure to leave you laughing until you cry.

A smash ball will **ONLY** appear in a battle and is stored in master hands secret store room. Well that's what the smashes thought until that is …

* * *

I let out a combination of a groan and a sigh, knowing that I've just been beaten by the most annoying character, sonic.

"hey Ness whats with the long face" he said with a smirk as we walked out of the stadium.

I scowled tightening my fists.

"Oh please, don't give me that face" sonic gladly said "I was expecting a challenge and you hardly gave me one!"

"You only won because of the stupid smash ball, if their was no smash ball I would have kicked your ass" I resentfully said.

"Ness calm down" Lucas calmly said running towards me. "Everybody knows he can only win with the smash ball on"

"Oh please I've beaten you without a smash ball many times" sonic angrily said, speeding of in the process.

"Oh yeah..." Lucas quietly said, his eyes starting to fill with water.

"Don't mind him" I tenderly said, hugging him in the process. "I'll see if I can bribe Mario to get us a 2 on 1 battle, me and you against him" I said smiling

"But that doesn't seem fair" Lucas said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sonic with a smash ball isn't fair" I angrily said as Pikachu walked pass.

"I know! that son of a bitch, when I catch him he better learn how to fly" Pikachu angrily said, sparks flying from his cheeks.

* * *

To use the Smash Ball, the character must attack the Smash Ball until it breaks, and whoever breaks it will be able to use their Final Smash.

* * *

"Hey Mario" I gleefully said " I need a favor"

"what-a do you need?" Mario said confused.

"I need a 2 on 1 match, me and Lucas vs sonic no items, final destination" I said

" revenge I-a see?" he said smiling " sure but what-a do I get-a out of it"

I smirked, opening my backpack i pulled out... peaches bra!. I laughed as I saw Mario's jaw hit the ground, he was gobsmacked on how I got peaches bra.

"How-a did you get that?" he anxiously said.

"Lets just say I found it in a box with a snake"

* * *

_Flashback_

As I was walking towards the lounge room, just about to open it when I could hear laughing inside. I slowly opened the door to see snake giggleling to himself in his box. As I came closer careful not to disturb him I quickly lifted up his box. He jolted up quickly hiding something pink behind his back.

"Hey snake" I said sly-fully "watcha got behind your back"

He was starting to sweat bullets cause you should know better than to lie to a psychic, especially when he can read your mind.

"Ne-Ne-Ness, um I-I- wasn't expecting y-y-you" snake nervously said.

"So are you going to tell me whats behind your back, since you _**have**_ to oblige" I gladly said, grinning.

"Uhhhhh... SMOKE GRENADE!" snake shouted before blinding me with a smoke grenade.

"So you think you can get away that easily?" I angrily said, "Pk Teleport" I shouted. Re-appearing in front of him, Slamming the door and locking it.

"gulp" snake now tense and sweating bullet bills said, " hear I-I-I'm sorry j-j-just d-don't hurt m-me" throwing me the bra and hiding in his box in the corner of the room.

I smiled gleefully as I knew I could use this for so many things and their **NOT PERVERTED!**

* * *

"So Mario will you help me?" I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

"of-a-course I will" Mario said grinning.

_Excellent _I said to myself turning away, evilly grinning, now revenge is mine!

* * *

Once a character has activated a smash ball the power within is stored in the player, but can be lost if somebody hits the 'smash ball' out of them, if they die or if the time runs out. But if the character activates their final smash before any of these events the power is 'unleashed' upon their opponent. If however the power is still within the character after the match the power builds up with very disastrous consequences.

* * *

"Hey Lucas" I said "guess what?"

"what Ness? what is it?" Lucas said anxiously.

"we're gonna have a 2 on 1 team battle against sonic! with no items!" I said smiling gleefully.

"oh..." Lucas sadly said.

"oh come on Lucas!, don't you want some revenge? and besides nothing can go wrong! amirite?" I said excitedly

"yeah... I guess so" Lucas reluctantly said.

"HEY, TIME TO GO TO SLEEP, EVERYBODY MUST SLEEP CAUSE SLEEP IS GOOOOOOOOOOD" crazy hand said crackling.

I smiled at Lucas, patted his back and said "nothing can go wrong" went to the bathroom got changed, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I could her lucas sighing, before going to bed. I said to myself anxiously "What could go wrong?"

* * *

**Authoress' notes:** Don forget to R&R


	2. Chapter 2 Taking out my revenge

Hi everyone just updating this chapter with corrections (spelling etc)

* * *

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY NO MORE SLEEEEEEEEP!" crazy hand shouted.

"Owww... my head why dose he have to shout like that" Lucas said moaning

"trust me I've been hear longer than you and you need to get used to it" I said moaning too.

"Whatever..." Lucas said now annoyed, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey Ness" Lucas shouted "when do we fight sonic?"

"oh yeah" I said smiling "we kick his ass at 1:30pm"

"OK but I still feel bad about this" Lucas said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

Oh Lucas, I said to myself if anything goes wrong it would be because of me.

* * *

As I munched om my mouthwatering stake an old friend called Kirby sat up next to me on my right side happily munching on some cornflakes, even though it was midday (12:00pm). But he wasn't the only one, Metaknight was also munching on cornflakes. As I look to my left I can see my best pal Lucas eating some omelet, but when I looked at his face he seemed sad and nervous. Maybe cause I bribed Mario to get us a 2 on 1 team battle against sonic. I don't blame him, I would be worried too since this battle could get us into soooo much trouble. But it would be worth it when we show sonic who's boss!

"Um Ness can you pass me the milk pwease?" Kirby said smiling with his mouth covered in cornflakes.

"sure!" I said, passing Kirby the milk.

"so Ness, can me, you, Lucas, Metaknight, Pikachu, Yoshi, Toon Link, fox and Marth have a baseball match?" Kirby said puppy eyed

" Baseball? of course!" I said grinning " how about we all play at 3:00pm OK? cause I have a match in ... 5mins?"

"OK!" happily said Kirby still munching on his cornflakes, how much can he eat?

I better finish of my stake and get ready for my 2 on 1 battle against sonic. That bastard I'll make him pay for all those insults he said to me and Lucas. As I turn round to look at Lucas I see him staring into his omelet.

"Hey Lucas, still feeling guilty about the match" I anxiously said

"Yea-

"HEY NESS!" Bowser shouted "LUCAS AND SONIC! YOU HAVE A MATCH NOW!"

"Uhhhh later Kirby" I said rubbing my ears in pain c'mon Lucas"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Lucas whispered nervously.

* * *

As me and Lucas walked towards the transporter I could see Lucas sweating bullets and sonic already there waiting for us. As we went inside the teleporter my vision faded to white, soon we were on final destination. Finally revenge is mine!

3 2 1... GO!

I immediately dash forward to use PSI Brainshock, whiles Lucas quickly uses PK Freeze but we both miss, then sonic uses his spin dash attack but I side step to avoid it. Lucas isn't so lucky and gets knocked into the air, I react by using PK Fire which sonic fails to avoid then I give him a whack with my bat and send him flying, then Lucas follows up with a PK Thunder 2, slamming the hedgehog into the ground. Sonic tries to get up but I give him no chance meteor smashing his face, Lucas follows up with an up smash but sonic narrowly avoided it. Sonic then quickly countered it with a forward smash attack sending Lucas flying then without warning dash attacked me which caught me completely of guard._ Dam that hurt_ I said to myself quickly avoiding his next attack. I quickly Back throw-ed him following up with PK Flash and Lucas followed up with PK Freeze. He couldn't escape getting caught in both attacks, He went flying now we only have to kill him 2 more times.

"Hey this isn't fair, you two are gangraping me!" sonic said angrily

"well that's to bad" I said grinning

"Maybe we should stop this before we get in trouble" Lucas said quietly

"Forget it! I want revenge and nothing is gonna stop me!" I said angrily, smashing into sonic with PK thunder 2

I quickly follow up with a Back air sending sonic even further, then Lucas follows up with Pk Fire but misses. sonic now angry slams his fist into Lucas almost KOing him, then Lucas meteor smashes him with a back air KOing him. I cheer in the process, "Well done Lucas, show him who's boss!" I shout. Lucas faintly smiles, we just have to KO him one more time and we have won this battle! Then sonic re-appears then quickly grabs Lucas then trows him backwards KOing him. _Oh shit! _I say so myself before I get knocked by a homming spin, as I try to recover he uses his recovery move screwing up MY recovery I really hate it when that happens it really pisses me of.

"Giving up so soon?" sonic said using is 1+2 taunt

"You fucking wish" I said shouting at him angrily

"Maybe you're taking this a bit to far Ness" Said Lucas in contempt.

I think to myself for a moment, but im interrupted when the... the... the... S-S-SMASH BALL? I have no time to react when sonic instantly aims for the floating ball of power. Lucas also aims for it, both missing giving me the chance to use PK Thunder 2 on the ball. Instantly breaking it unleashing its power within me, I smile at sonic unleashing a move that will knock sonic into submission. I use P-P-PSI Rockin omega!_ Wait what? I meant pk starstorm and didn't I forget PSI Rockin omega? whats going on? why can't I stop myself? Lucas!...Lucas? _As I look towards my friend, I look in shock as he gasps in horror, then I look at sonic who's now bleeding. _Wait you can't bleed in a battle t-t-that's impossible! whats happening? But all is in vain as my vision fades _to white...nothing but white.

* * *

_**Authoress' notes: **_Don't forget to R&R


	3. Chapter 3 IT's Back

As I try to move I feel nothing but pain, like somebody is setting me on fire. What's going on I think to myself, but nothing I don't even remember why I'm like this, was it because of the smash ball? or was it something else? Then it hit me, it hit me like a falcon punch to the face, the smash ball wasn't it's usual colour. It was red, blood red, it wasn't it's usual colour but why? why was it red? As I try to think about it some more I feel as if I've just been hit by a thunderbolt from Pikachu when he's really pissed. Dam... where did that come from? but I have no time before I'm struck by another one...

_AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

That felt more like a Pk thunder? what's...going...on? as I try to make sense of what's going on I feel a powerful psychic fever. Oh nooo! now's not the time to learn a new move! As I try to move I feel the fever ripping through my body.

* * *

Lucas POV (point of view)

As I walk to the medical room I can hear my best friend Ness crying in pain, as I enter the room I can see Mewtwo and Mario desperately trying to hold him down. Then all of a sudden he uses PSI Rockin, his trademark move and sends Mewtwo and Mario flying across the room.

"LUCAS, HOLD HIM DOWN" Mario shouts at me. As he dose I immediately rush toward my friend and desperately try to hold him down and as I do I can feel his burning body And all that heat is starting to transfer to me. As I desperately try to resist I am forced to jump back in pain as to my horror, my hands have 1st degree burns.

"LUCAS GET BACK!" Mewtwo shouts to me as he see's my hand's

"PSI Rockin Omega!"

_oh shit_ I say to myself before jumping out of the way as I do Mewtwo counters with disable, making Ness convulse violently. I look on in horror as Mewtwo and Mario desperately try to calm him down, and then it hits me, Ness is having a psychic fever! that's why he was so hot! As Mario and Mewtwo struggle to contain Ness I close my eyes, hoping to make contact with him.

_"Ness!, Ness? can you hear me?" I say hoping Ness would answer back._

_"Lucas? is that you?" Ness replies, terrified and in pain._

_"what's going on?" I ask him_

_"h-h..."_

_"Ness? NESS!" I scream before being pulled back into reality by Mewtwo._

"what don't you watch one of snakes codecs OK?" Mewtwo says softly

"O-o-ok" I stutter slowly returning to my empty room.

As I walk into my room i slowly walk toward the TV and switch it on, putting in a video of one of snakes codecs.

**Colonel:** "That kid... Isn't that Ness?

"**Snake:** "Ness?"

**Colonel:** "He may look like a mere boy, but don't let that fool you. He has PSI abilities that defy all scientific explanation.

"**Snake:** "Just like Psycho Mantis...

"**Colonel:** "Exactly. He can use teleportation, levitation, pyrokinesis, and psychokinesis.

"**Snake:** "Yeah, but the question is, can he read minds?

"**Colonel:** "Not to my knowledge, no.

"**Snake:** "Good. Then I won't have to worry about him predicting my every move.

"**Colonel:** "Even if he had telepathic powers, I don't think he'd use them to mess with you like that. I hear he's a good kid."

I laugh as I hear the last one, Ness always uses his telepathic powers to mess with everyone especially Kirby when he's done something guilty, like stealing Zeldas cake or something. I sigh to myself, plus he does have telepathy. I look toward my friends empty bed and sigh once again. I knew having a 2 against one will be nothing but trouble.

* * *

Ness POV

_**"Ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness,ness"**_

"Who are you a-a-and what do you want?" I say unable to move

_**"Soon you will be mine"**_

"No y-y-you cant be alive I k-k-killed you!"

_**"I f-e-e-l H-a-p-p-y..."**_

"Oh I'm deep shit now"

* * *

**Authoress notes: **

Sorry 4 the long ass update but I had allot of mocks+coursework+Earthbound to finish


	4. Chapter 4 But How?

Hi Everyone sorry for the long ass update but the loss of motivation stopped me ... until Goldspoon rejuvenated my motivation! thank you Goldspoon!

* * *

"Ness?... Ness? ... please... wake up!"

"...Huh? l..l...Lucas?"

"Ness! Oh thank god! Hey everyone! Ness is OK!"

I smiled, _but... How? How did he come back?_

"Ness? What happened?" Mewtwo said in a stern voice, his eyes piercing into my eyes.

I looked a round the room... only to see Mario tend master hands wounds and to see half the room destroyed. I saw Lucas and a bunch of worried friends behind him.

"Well?" Mewtwo said with increasing concern. "If you refuse to tell me I will simply read your mind, and I highly doubt you would like that"

I looked back at him, then at Lucas one more, _should I tell them the truth?_

"A...a...an old enemy who I had previously destroyed with my friends... returned..." I said with anger

"...him?" said Lucas shakily

"Yeah him" I said with increasing fear merging with the anger.

I look toward master hand and before I can ask a question Mewtwo answers it for me.

"Psi Rockin omega...supreme, looking back at your records Ness shows you never new that move... or that it existed..." Mewtwo said

I look up in horror "supreme?"

"Yes ... But I have had a word with one of your friends... he said that 'supreme' Psi moves are only known and used by...Gods"

My mind goes into a meltdown_...Gods? _I Look at Mewtwo in fear

"He's going to be alright? ...right? Lucas says as he starts to weep

"Don't Worry he's going to be OK!", Said link reassuringly. But the look in Mewtwos Eyes said something completely different.

It is then everyone knows that they should leave the room.

I think to myself_...how did he...he return? No...maybe...him!...of course I,I know it is...but how? How did he resurrect him? P-_

"Heeeeeeyyyyy Ness!" said Lucas out of the blue

"Ah! L...l..Lucas?" I said out of shock

"Huh? Why did you jump? Aren't you happy to see me?" said Lucas sadly

"What? Of course I am old buddy old pal!" I said reassuringly

"Oh good! Cause I brought you your favorite!" Lucas said happily whiles showing me a piping hot juicy looking steak.

As I am about to chop down on supper I feel a sharp throbbing headache rush through me rendering me paralyzed in sheer pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream, "Lucas h...h..help..."

"M...Mewtwo!" Lucas shouts "come quick!"

" Wha-" Mewtwo suddenly stops And tries to hold me down with Lucas.

"Pk statstorm...Supreme!"

"Oh dear!" that is the last words I hear Mewtwo say before I black out.

* * *

"Muhahahaha...How are you feeling ness...ness...ness..." I look up only to see...

"So...you thought I was gone? Ha!...foolish boy! Thanks to a friend of yours I'm...lets...say...REBORN!"

"what?" I shout in protest "who? Who helped you!" I say in raging anger, He smiles

"You...YOU HELPED ME...Muhahahaha!"

_No...no...no no no no no, me? Absolute bull! _

"How? I tho-

"Thought it would be porky?... Ha! That stupid child can't even count to 2! Giygas says in a demonic voice.

I cringe. And look up

"How? How then tell me!" I demand

"I told you...it was you that helped me!, how? I have been living inside you!"

My whole body goes numb with fear... _Living inside me? How? Why didn't i notice anything?_

He smiled

"Psi Rockin...Remember? We both knew one of the most powerful Psi techniques ever known...such a technique can only be used by Gods!

"But what about Pk love? Its power al-

"Almost!" Giygas said with pleasure "almost! But that does not mean it is as powerful...Especially now that you know...Supreme!"

I look up in horror as a swirling black mass forms in front of me.

"Why hello there"

* * *

Hello everyone!don't forget to R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 Deeper

I see a disgusting blood-red swirl of unknown evil, mashed up contorted features make it look like something even hell would reject, blood (or at least I think it is) oozing out from useable locations merging itself back into the swirls, and it was looking right at me.

"Hello" it said in a cold shuddering voice that sends chills down my spine. "How are you Ness?" it smiles.

"Hey Lucas, don't a worry Master Hand and Mewtwo are on the job"

"…." I get up and leave, but before I do Mario whispers something "the number with two faces"

"_Two faces? What's that support to mean but I must try to figure it out! For Ness!, My Friend! And it is pretty obvious Mario knows more than he letting on"_

I leave to go to my shared room, the room me and Ness share and it's rather empty without him, I can still see one of his spare baseball caps on the floor!, I almost felt happy again holding Ness'es cap but then…..

"The number with two faces", the words ring in my head like a bell, but what does Mario mean?!, a number with two faces? , clearly he's talking about a number that can change into another number…. but which one?!

"WAIT!" I shout with a little happiness, I'll ask someone who's good with numbers! Ad that person is….

"So how should I demoralise you?", "How should I make you feel the pain that you inflicted on me?, "I know! How about I kill everyone you love?...mmmm nah!, too clichéd!"

"ILL NEVER GIVE IN TO YOU" I shout with spitting vengeance.

"Oh but yes you will Ness, Yes…You…..Will.

The mangled face comes closer, spouts two equally deformed arms and forces my mouth open.

"What the?!" I gargle.

"Oh don't worry Ness I intend to inflict as much pain as possible"

It then forces my mouth to open even wider and lunges down my throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


End file.
